No Regrets
by Skylark
Summary: Can Hercules convince Iolaus NOT to go on his legendary journeys? Will the power of their friendship be enough?


YHo1014790@aol.com

Title: No Regrets

Disclaimer: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. No money is being made from this story. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Iolaus gets injured in a battle with a two headed snake. Can Hercules get over his guilt over Iolaus' injury?

Author's note: This story takes place within the series timeline. Part of the story also takes place during the Young Hercules timeline. 

CHAPTER 1 

The two-headed snake-like monster makes a grab for Hercules. Iolaus runs in front of the two-headed snake and Hercules goes from behind and smashes the two heads together. Both heads smash into each other and become instant green monster goo. Hercules becomes covered in green goo as the two heads explode all over Hercules. With its two heads gone, the snake's headless body does makes involuntary death writhes as the monster's giant tail flips from side to side. 

Iolaus laughs out loud at the sight of Hercules covered in monster goo and trying desperately to get the goo out of his eyes and hair. As Hercules clears the goo out of his eyes, he sees that the monster's huge tail is about to knock Iolaus off his feet. Hercules gives Iolaus a warning as he shouts "Iolaus..watch out..the monster's tail is about to hit you..Iolaus.." 

Iolaus swivels to see the tail coming directly at him. Iolaus tries to duck out of the way but he is too late. The full force of the tail hits Iolaus in the chest and sends him flying several feet in the air. Iolaus lands with a thud on the hard rocky ground and his head hits a stone. Iolaus sees Hercules running towards him. Pain pulsates througout Iolaus' body..his chest where the tail made impact..his head..pounding as if a thousand jackhammers were inside it.. 

Hercules runs to Iolaus' side and holds his precious cargo as tears run down Hercules' face "Hold on buddy..don't die on me again..I need you..stay awake..Iolaus..I'm going to get help..take you to a healer" 

Iolaus can see red spots in front of his eyes..he can taste the salty almost metallic taste of his own blood as it trickles down his face into his mouth..Hercules tries to clean up Iolaus' wound by tearing off a piece of his yellow chamois shirt and staunching the head wound the best he can all the while carrying Iolaus to the nearest healer. 

Gathering all the strength that he can, Iolaus tries to convince a guilt-ridden Hercules not to worry "Herc..don't worry about me..I'll be alright..I've been through worse..not your fault..Herc..not your fault..love you Herc.." Iolaus closes his cerulean blue eyes and lets the comfort of unconsciousness drift in. 

"Iolaus.. Nooooo! Iolaus stay with me!" Hercules hugs Iolaus much closer and runs at a much faster rate. Exhausted after having battled the two headed hydra, covered in monster goo and Iolaus' blood, Hercules runs as fast as he can to the nearest healer using his God-given Olympic strength to the hilt. Hercules travels all night without sleep and arrives at the healer's house by dawn. 

Androcles, the old healer hears Hercules burst through his door. "Androcles..Iolaus..he's been injured..please help him..he's been unconscious all night..he's hardly breathing..please help.." Hercules puts Iolaus down on the nearest cot. 

Androcles looks Iolaus over. He cleans and disinfects Iolaus wounds and he reports to Hercules "He has no broken bones that I can see. It's just this head wound. I've done all that I can. It's all up to Iolaus now." Androcles sees the exhausted state Hercules is in and says "You will do him no good if you are tired. You should get some rest Hercules. I will wake you if there is any change." 

Stubborn as always, Hercules stands his ground "Androcles, I can't rest until I know Iolaus is alright. Hercules is anguished as he sees how still Iolaus is. Iolaus always full of energy..never slowing down..babbling incessantly..singing off key..telling bad jokes..that light shining from his blue eyes..always so cheerful..that infectious giggle..now just silence and stillness..the only sound is of Iolaus' shallow breathing as Iolaus struggles to stay alive..those shining cerulean eyes closed..Hercules talks to his best friend.. 

"Iolaus, my friend, you are wrong. It is all my fault..always my fault..being friends with me has endangered your health too many times..it's my selfish need to have you by my side that has gotten you killed 4 times..chased by Enforcers..swallowed whole by monsters..zapped by the Gods..your wife Anya and your son Telemachus killed by Hera...possessed by Dahak..now this..Iolaus..I want you to know that you are my heart..my soul..it is as if we are one soul..in two bodies..but Iolaus..I'm not worth it...you deserve a normal life.. a safer life than on the road with me.." Hercules can feel his eyes get droopy as sleep takes over "..you should have gone with your Uncle Flavius when you had the chance...I'm not worth it..your life is worth more..... 

Androcles shakes his head as he sees Hercules finally fall asleep in the same cot as Iolaus. Hercules even in his sleep has his arms protectively around Iolaus as if protecting his best friend even in sleep. Hercules truly loves Iolaus like a brother. Androcles puts a blanket around the two sleeping men. Androcles morphs into Michael, the Archangel. The other Archangels appear in front of the sleeping Hercules. 

Raphael, the Archangel asks "Is it Iolaus' time to come into the light again?" 

Michael the Archangel responds "No, it is not Iolaus' time. I have allowed Iolaus to remain on Earth because Hercules and Iolaus' friendship have truly impressed me. I will grant Hercules' wish. I will allow him to travel back in time. Hercules' fervent wish is for Iolaus to have a safe life.. a safe life without the dangers of being friends with a demi-god. Hercules wants to return to the time of his youth..when he and Iolaus were at the Academy and Iolaus' uncle wants Iolaus to come live with him after he graduates from the Academy..Hercules wants Iolaus to go with his Uncle Flavius.." 

Michael approaches the sleeping Hercules and says to him "Hercules, it is not as easy as you may think to change Iolaus' mind. As you already know, you and Iolaus are of one soul. As you will learn on this journey through time, you and Iolaus are forever bonded together..as one soul in two bodies..Hercules..you cannot break up that soul...you will find out that Iolaus has a mind of his own..and cannot be easily persuaded to give up his destiny with you, Hercules..yes..that's what you will learn..Iolaus' destiny...." 

Raphael looks puzzled at Michael's riddle "Michael, what do you mean?" 

With a wave of his hand, Michael sends Hercules' soul back in time. 

CHAPTER 2 

Hercules feels dizzy and disoriented. He wakes up and finds himself at the Academy in his younger self. He looks at himself and estimates he must be about 15. On the bunk bed next to his is Iolaus. A young Iolaus. 17 years old. Same unruly blond curly hair. Same purple vest. Same medallion. Iolaus sits on the upper bunk feet dangling while Hercules sits on Jason's bed looking up at Iolaus..as Iolaus continues talking. 

"You know Herc..my Uncle Flavius wants me to go with him after I finish the Academy..I feel almost obligated to go with him..after all..he has been really good to me..unlike Skouras..he was always there for me..he taught me everything I know about hunting...It's just Herc..I want to go with you..Herc..I.." 

"Iolaus..you should go with your Uncle Flavius..you'll have a safer life with your uncle...what kind of life could I give you? Slaying monsters. Fighting evil warlords. The Gods..my crazy relatives..some of my relatives are after my blood and they'll stop at nothing to get me..by hurting you..I don't want you to be hurt..if you travel with me after the Academy..you'll get hurt all the time..because of me..." 

"Herc..it's not your fault..that your relatives are crazy..it's not your fault that they are always attacking the Academy and using me as target practice..I have no regrets being your friends..do you hear me? No regrets..you are my best friend..you were the only one to believe in me..you and Alchemene gave me a second chance to come here to this Academy so that I could get my life turned around..back to back heroes that's what we promised..this dagger..we forged in friendship..No, Herc..I'm not leaving your side.." 

"Iolaus...the life I lead is dangerous..at least I have Zeus' protection from the other Gods..you don't..I can't take the risk of you getting hurt..or getting dead because of me..I'm not worth it..someday you're going to want a more normal life..wife..and kids..a life you can't have if you continue to be my friend after the Academy..." 

For the first time, Iolaus looks Young Hercules in the eye. He notices how tired Hercules looks..as if Hercules' soul has aged. Of course, Iolaus has no idea that this Hercules' soul has traveled back 20 years into his past to convince Iolaus to go with his uncle Flavius and that the present day Iolaus 20 years in the future is lying bleeding and unconscious in a healer's hut. Hercules has no idea how he has traveled back in time. Young Iolaus looks at Hercules and he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck prick up and he gets the sense that this conversation is a lot more important to Hercules and his destiny. Iolaus notices the dark circles under Young Hercules' eyes that weren't there before; eyes filled with sadness and pain; eyes filled with fatigue, embitterment and regret; the eyes of an old man; the eyes of regret…

Iolaus tilts his head up and looks Hercules straight in the eye and says "Herc, no matter what you say..I will not leave your side..it is my destiny to be your best friend..to be your partner and to watch your back…unless of course..(Iolaus' voice breaks with emotion here) you don't need me..and no longer want to be my friend" 

"Iolaus..you will always be my best friend..you've always been there for me.."Hercules hesitates to tell Iolaus about all the deaths and losses he has suffered..Deiandera, the kids, his mother, Rena…just to name a few..no matter what you've always been by my side..you've always been my center..my heart..whenever I was sad, you were there to cheer me up..when people worships me as Hercules, the hero..you are always there to show me my place..usually by chewing me out..no Iolaus..I have been very selfish needing you so much..you need to lead your own life..a better life than being my partner would bring..I can't always protect you, Iolaus..I don't wantto see you hurt.."

"You don't want me hurt.." Iolaus takes Hercules by the shoulders as he notices that Hercules is close to an emotional collapse "Tell me, Hercules, how far from the future did you travel to talk to me? I'm hurt aren'tI? And you blame yourself for this don't you? Tell me the truth Herc..you could never lie to me..you're a terrible liar!" Iolaus holds Hercules close and looks him in the eye.

"Iolaus, how did you know that I traveled through time?" remarked a startled Hercules…

"I know..because my Hercules..well..he acts a lot younger than you…My Hercules wants me with him..He's afraid that I will go with my Uncle Flavius and spend my life hunting with him..My Hercules wants me by his side at all costs..and now suddenly here you are..just the opposite..what do you expect?"

"Listen Herc..I know you've traveled a long distance for nothing..you see I"ve always known my destiny..ever since Ares tried to kill you..I mean I saw Ares put that lightening bolt into you..I saw Ares kill you..I stood there helpless..I was so in shock..when I thought you were dead..I made a pledge to myself that I will never stand by and just let an innocent get killed by a God that I will do my best to protect the weak and the defenseless..when you came back..and I found out you were alive..you have no idea how relieved I was..I took a vow then and there to myself that I would always watch your back..that I would never let the Gods hurt you again..that next time Ares comes for you with a lightening bolt..I'll take the hit for you..I won't stand there like an idiot and watch you die..I couldn't go through that again.."

"Iolaus..I had no idea..you felt this way..really Iolaus I never blamed you..ever..you don't need t protect me. I…."Hercules is so touched that he is speechless..

"Herc, I've been trying for days to try to convince Uncle Flavius that I can't go with him because I have already made up my mind to travel with you after we finish the Academy..nothing you can say..future or now..can change my mind.."

"But Iolaus..the danger..I.." Hercules' eyes plead with Iolaus to change his mind.

"Herc, it's my life..my decision..I decide what risks I will take with MY life..we always promised we would watch each other's back..we even took a blood oath..back to back heroes…it seems I think we should renew the oath.." 

"This is the knife that we forged in friendship." Iolaus takes the knife to prick his finger and red blood comes oozing out of his finger."Okay Herc, your turn..unless you don't want to be my friend anymore"

"Iolaus..you are the most stubborn..loyal..best friend I could ever have" Hercules takes the knife from Iolaus and pricks his finger and red demi-god blood comes oozing out of his finger.

Hercules and Iolaus take their fingers and put their fingers together in a gesture of friendship and let their blood mix together as demi-god blood and future Guardian of the Light blood flow together.

Iolaus gives Hercules one of his golden smiles as he remarks "I guess you time traveled for nothing because you can't get rid of me that easily" Iolaus giggles at the bewildered look he receives from Hercules.

Hercules deeply touched by Iolaus loyalty and love "What have I ever done to deserve you…" Hercules takes Iolaus into a bone-crunching bear hug "I love you, Iolaus..brother of my heart"

At that moment, Hercules can feel the disorienting dizzying feeling of his soul traveling 20 years back into the future. Hercules awakens to find himself hugging the injured Iolaus of the present. Hercules looks down at Iolaus. He looks so still in his sleep.

Iolaus senses Hercules nearby..he opens his eyes and sees a very unfocused Hercules crying. "Herc..what happened..my head feels like Zeus is sending thunderbolts into it..Ahhh…you won't believe I had the weirdest dream..I was back at the Academy..there you were trying to convince me NOT to join you..to join my Uncle Flavius..then we retook our blood oath..what a weird trip…Herc..I have no regrets being your friend..despite the dangers..despite all the sorrow..I have no regrets.." Iolaus lapses into a healing sleep.

Michael appears in his invisible form besides Hercules and speaks to Raphael "Hercules learned today something about Iolaus' heart..that Iolaus will always be Hercules' friend..that Iolaus' and Hercules share the same soul..that's why they were able to travel back in time together and work out their problems.."

Raphael shakes his head in wonderment as realization dawns "That's why Hercules and Iolaus friendship is so special..it's because Hercules and Iolaus share one soul..in two bodies..they can never be split up..together they are whole..they are one..that's what makes them strong. I understand, Michael."

CHAPTER 3—Epilogue

Hercules sits by Iolaus' bedside watching the Golden Hunter in slumber. Androcles approachesa weary Hercules. Hercules has no idea that Androcles, the old Healer, is actually Michael, the Archangel. Hercules puts his hand through his chestnut hair in frustration. "Why does Iolaus always insist on protecting me? He is always getting himself hurt because of me. He never backs away from danger..I just can't understand why he loves me so."

The old Healer sits back and responds "Iolaus loves you like a brother. You both share the same soul..the same soul in two bodies..you are a part of Iolaus as Iolaus is a part of you. You two have life threads so interwoven into each other that it's hard to tell where one begins and the other ends."

"I had the weirdest dream where I went back in time to try to get Iolaus to follow in his Uncle Flavius' footsteps..but Iolaus had already made up his mind to travel with me..I was so touched by Iolaus' love and devotion to me..sometimes I do feel that Iolaus and I have this deep soul-like connection..this link..this bond..so deep..when we are fighting..we don't even need to communicate with each other anymore and we know what the other is going to do..Iolaus is like my better half..he's my heart…"

"..You two share the same soul..same mind..and the same heart..that's why you two are fated to be inseparable.." Androcles says softly

"Androcles..if what you say is true..thenmy time traveling was in vain wasn't it? Iolaus would have followed me no matter what argument I used..still I always feel it's my fault that he's hurt..my fault that we share this bond.."

Androcles morphs into Michael the Archangel "It is this deep bond of friendship that you share with Iolaus that most impressed me Hercules..what you and Iolaus share is very rare..treasure Iolaus with all your heart..remember Iolaus has no regrets being your friend..he gave up the Light to be with you..not many mortals can say that you know, 

Hercules' jaw dropped as he watched Androcles morph into Michael. As Michael gives Hercules the above speech, Michael puts his hand over Iolaus' wounds and all the wounds magically disappear. "Iolaus' wounds have been healed. He is sleeping naturally. He never blames you. So stop worrying Hercules and just be a good friend to Iolaus..that's all I ask Hercules..I will allow Iolaus to travel with you as long as you live, Hercules..I cannot separate two bodies who share the same soul, same mind and the same heart"." In a flash of white blinding Light, Michael disappears. Hercules still stares at the space once occupied by Michael in shock.

Iolaus awakens to find Hercules staring into empty space with his mouth hanging wide open. Iolaus giggles at the sight. "Herc, you can close your mouth now..you look like a dead fish.."Iolaus laughs at his own joke. Suddenly Iolaus' stomach growls.

"You know Herc, I could use some food"

At almost the same time, Hercules' stomach growls.

Iolaus hears Hercules stomach growl at the same time as his own. "I guess Michael is wrong..we don't just share the same soul..we also share the same stomach.." Iolaus giggles once again at his own joke.

Hercules gives Iolaus a look and then goes into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches.Hercules brings the tray to Iolaus and quickly starts eating. In between bites, he stares at Iolaus to make sure Iolaus is alright. Sure enough, Iolaus is wolfing down his two sandwiches. 

Iolaus talks with his mouth full..bread crumbs can be seen leaving his mouth as he speaks "Herc, I have no regrets being your friend..in fact..being your partner and best friend all these years has been a privilege..oh yeah, Herc, pass me those two sandwiches.."

Hercules muses and says "We don't share the same appetite..you eat like a pig!"

Iolaus retorts "At least I wasn't turned into a pig!" Then Iolaus proceed to make pig noises "Oink!Oink!"

Hercules throws Iolaus a pillow and causes the sandwich Iolaus is eating to be spilled all over Iolaus' face as golden hair and mustard covers Iolaus' shirt, face and hands. A pillow fight ensues and then a food fight.

Michael watches this amusing scene from the heavens and laughs with all his heavenly might. "All is back to normal between Hercules, the demi-God, and his best friend, the Guardian of the Light, Iolaus. From the heavens, Michael can still hear Iolaus giggling laugher as he imitates the Oink Oink sound of a pig….and Hercules growling with embarrassment as he throws pillows at Iolaus…and then ends up laughing so hard his ribs hurt…their laughter and love could be felt all the way to the heavens…for love is truly the strongest force in the universe…

THE END

**FAN FICTION PAGE**

**HOME PAGE**


End file.
